Homecoming
by Darling.Little.Writer
Summary: Bella has returned to Forks with her fellow bandmates, the Cullens and the Hales. She meets a handsome young man, Edward. Relationships form, secrets become exposed. When Bella goes away for her summer tour, what happens in Forks? Canon couples. Haitus.
1. The Flight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the band name. All characters belong to the holy Stephenie Meyer and her Twilight saga. The songs written in this story are owned by their various artists.**

Please read and review. I want to know if people will like this story or not, otherwise I will not be writing it. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask me. I don't bite. The band name belongs to me, and I really hope that nobody steals it. My friend and I worked hard to find a suitable name. Thanks.

-------

I looked up at the flight timetables, searching for mine. It was due in an hour at Gate 6. I smiled breezily and turned to my best friend and band mate, Alice. She was talking animatedly with her boyfriend Jasper, but she turned to me at almost the same time. A huge grin lit up her face; when didn't it?

"I _still_ can't believe you got us our first gig, Bells! But why won't you tell us where we're going?" she whined. I laughed and shook my head.

"It's a surprise, Ali. If I told you, it wouldn't be as exciting, and you wouldn't give me a huge hug when we get there." I told her. She pouted at me, but, seeing that I wasn't going to budge, she gave up and turned back to Jasper. Smiling knowingly, I turned to my left to look at Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie. Emmett had a grin on that looked just like Alice's, and Rose was trying to suppress one. She looked at me, as though she sensed me looking.

"Coming, guys?" I called. They bent down to pick up their bags and walked over to stand with us. Picking up my own, I led them through customs and into the departure lounge of our gate. I put my bag in our pile and attempted to sit down, but of course Alice had to go in and check out every store in the airport. Typical Alice.

She dragged me through store after store, trying on clothing, gossiping about magazine celebrities, chattering her head away. I do believe she never shut up the whole time we were there. I blocked every single item she wanted to buy me, until she finally wore me down.

Forty-five minutes later, I stumbled out of the last shop carrying a large bag with both hands. Alice was running circles around me, buzzing with excitement. Where did she get all that energy from? I swear, she doesn't drink any coffee, yet she is hyper all day. I shook my head as I returned to the group and dumped my bag unceremoniously on the ground. Rose glanced at my face and laughed.

"You look like you went through hell, Bella." She commented, trying to suppress the giggles that kept erupting from her.

"Actually, I _have_ been. Except, it was Alice's heaven. God, how can shopping bring her so much _joy_?" I exclaimed as I picked up the carry-on and the one shopping bag I had let Alice buy. I made my way over to the queue and handed in my ticket. The attendant checked it and waved me through. I waited for my friends and, together, we walked onto the plane.

It was first class, of course. All of our parents had pitched in. We took our seats. I was to the right of Alice and Jasper, who was sitting next to the window. I was next to the aisle. In front of me, Emmett stretched out over two seats while Rose leaned against the cold glass window to _try_ and relax.

Alice tapped my shoulder. I turned to look at her. "_Yes,_ Ali?" I said.

"I promise I won't tell." She muttered at me. I laughed and pushed her shoulder gently, shaking my head.

"No, Alice. Absolutely not. We_ both_ know how big a mouth you have." I pointed out, raising an eyebrow. She sighed and shook her head in disbelief, turning back to the blonde on her other side.

I rummaged through my carry-on, pulling out my iPod when I found it. I switched it on and put the earphones in my ears, ready to block out the droning of the air hostesses. My music blasted loud enough that it was almost comic to see their arms waving in all directions while their mouths opened and closed, without a sound to be heard to me.

I looked around me to see if anybody had noticed how loud my music was, but everyone was oblivious and, even in _Emmett's_ case, focused on something else entirely.

The hostesses sat down and I felt the plane beginning to move. I closed my eyes and mouth and tried to focus on the music. _Not too bad, yet,_ I thought. The music calmed me and stopped me from getting sick.

Alice seemed to sense my unease, because I felt something fall into my lap. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed back to say thank you. I let go of her hand, and my stomach settled back down into its original position. I picked up the packet in my lap, opening it like I did routinely whenever I got on a plane.

I popped one of the tablets in my mouth and swallowed it down with a sip from the water bottle Alice shoved into my hand. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Everything was fine, now. I turned to Alice, who was looking at me expectantly.

"You are a lifesaver!" I told her. She shrugged and turned to look at the front, leaning back in her seat. I could see Jasper on his laptop, probably talking to his mother or younger brother in New York. Little did he know that I had organized for him to stay with Carlisle and Esme, who had constant contact with his family.

I changed the song on my iPod again. I closed my eyes slowly, ready to get some sleep before we landed. I drifted off, darkness swallowing me up.

"Please buckle your seatbelts. We are due to land in Seattle in two minutes. Thank you for your cooperation." The voice was robotic sounding, but definitely female. Was this my dream? Wait, who was shaking me? I groaned.

"Come on, Bells. You have to wake up. We're about to land." Wait, I knew that voice. Okay, now I knew I wasn't dreaming. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, fumbling with my belt to do it up. I looked over at Alice.

"Thanks, Ali. Again." I smiled at her. She nodded and did my belt up for me, while I stretched and yawned.

The plane shook a bit as the landing gear was released. We were going down now. The plane jolted as it hit the ground, and I could see the airport stretching out beside us. We coasted to a stop, and I undid my belt.

Grabbing my bags, I shuffled into the aisle. Alice and Jasper slipped out behind me. A little way ahead, stepping off the plane already, Emmett and Rosalie. As I got off the plane, I grinned. The airport didn't look at all suspicious. Nothing here could tell them that they were in Seattle.

I went to the carousel and stood beside Rose. Grabbing my bag, I walked outside to wait for my friends, away from the crowds. I could already see our designated carpool, a taxi I had ordered to pick us up, a few metres away. I could tell because the driver was holding up a sign that said 'Swan'.

I walked over to him and I saw my friends following behind, looking for me. I waved to them as the driver put my suitcase in the back of the car. Soon, we were all piled in and we were driving down the road to Forks.

"Nobody is allowed to look out the windows. I want it all to be a big surprise when we get there. No, Emmett, you aren't allowed to peek _at all_." I reprimanded. He rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat.

The drive went smoothly, or so I thought. No mishaps, no accidents, just a plain drive with a bunch of friends. We pulled up to a white house with large glass windows. I smiled and stepped out of the car, ordering my friends to stay inside for just a few minutes longer.

The driver unloaded all the bags except mine and put them down in the driveway. I knocked on the front door and it opened. Esme was smiling excitedly and she gave me a gentle hug. Carlisle was behind her. I received a hug from him too.

I led them over to the taxi and opened the door. Breathing with relief, my friends stepped out and stretched their legs. Upon seeing Carlisle and Esme, Alice screamed. She raced over to give her parents huge hugs. When I laughed, she turned to me with a glare on her face.

"Why didn't you tell us, Bella? That was so unfair!" she cried, before grabbing me by the shoulders and hugging me, too. I smiled and gently pushed her away.

"I rather liked it." I replied. Emmett, Rose and Jasper were talking with the two adults, looking simply amazed and excited. I waved to Alice and got back into the taxi. She frowned at me.

"Bella, what are you doing? Aren't you staying?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"I'll leave you and your family to it. I have my own family to see." I shrugged and closed the door. The driver went down the winding driveway and onto the long road into Forks' centre. A few minutes later, we pulled up to a house. There was a police cruiser out the front. I stepped out of the car.

Thanking the driver and picking up my bags, I went to the door, rapping my knuckles on it several times. I could hear the TV going, probably a baseball game or something. The door opened creakily.

"Hello?" came a deep voice. I looked up at my father, my eyes tearing up. "Bella? Bella!"

I ran over to him, wrapping my arms around him. "I missed you, Char- Dad." My voice was muffled. I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes, smiling brightly.

"Come in here, Bells. Here, I'll take your bags for you." I followed Charlie inside the house. In the living room, we both sat down. "Bella, what are you doing in Forks?"

I laughed. "Actually, Dad, I came to stay with you for a while. If you don't mind, that is." I added, seeing his confusion. He looked at me.

"Stay? With me? Of course you can, Bella! I'd love to have you. You can stay in your old room." He chattered. I smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Dad." I fell quiet for a moment, wondering if I should tell him. I should.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Bells?"

"You know that police charity ball you hold every year?"

"Yeah. I have to organize it. Takes a hell of a long time. Why?"

"You wouldn't happen to know of any new bands that are playing there, would you?" I was nervous. I hoped he would recognize it. Actually, it would be better to just tell him.

"Actually, there is this one new band. Uh… 'E' something, I think. Female lead singer. It's their first performance at the ball. The lead organized it a few weeks ago. Why do you want to know?" his voice was confused, just like his expression.

"Oh. Um… well, I need to tell you something about that band. And the lead singer." I told him, looking up at his face. "That band is called Exhibition of Hearts, Dad."

"How did you know that? It's only their first performance. The lead said that nobody knew about them. That this was a way to get their name out, or something."

"Yeah, Dad. I did say that, didn't I?" I smirked as realization dawned on his face.

"That's… That's your band? You are the lead singer of Exhibition of Hearts? Wow. That's great, Bells. Why didn't you tell me before now?" he said, his voice telling me that he was hurt that I hadn't.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you. The Cullens and the Hales surprised Carlisle and Esme, too."

"Wow. Well, you can go to their place if you want. I just need to take this all in. I got you a new car. A truck. It's outside."

Wow. A new truck? Well, that was certainly something. I nodded and kissed his cheek. I walked outside and saw the fading orange painted on the truck. Smiling as I got in, I realized that I loved it. I started it up, backing down my driveway and beginning to drive to the Cullen's.

This was getting to be a very good day.

-----

Like it? If you do, then just review!


	2. The Man

Thanks to **TwilightLoVeR108**, **Innocent Lamb** and **bellaedwardfan78** for reviewing. I am trying to update as fast as I can, but sometimes writers block hits. Rachel (Innocent Lamb) and I are working on idea's for chapters.

**TwilightLoVeR1087: **Well, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are just about out of school, so they left home. Alice left with Emmett for school. Bella has been living with Renee.

**Innocent Lamb:** And I love your stories. Duh!

**bellaedwardfan78:** Edward is coming up in this chapter, so be patient. You'll get to see him more often throughout the story from this point onwards.

_Icca_

---

I knocked on the front door of the big house. It slid open smoothly, revealing a smiling Esme. She ushered me inside and into the garage. I whistled as I walked inside.

"Wow. You got a lot of extensions for this on extremely short notice." I exclaimed. The garage had been stretched to two and a half times its original size. Near the door were the Cullen cars, and in the empty space behind them there was a stage set up. I walked over to my friends and they acknowledged me with bright smiles.

"Hey, Bells. What's up? How did Charlie take it? He isn't in the hospital is he?" Alice's voice turned worried. I laughed and looked at her, shaking my head.

"No, not in the hospital. Though, it _was_ a shock for him. I came to see if we needed anything for the gig on Saturday night." I told her, turning my attention to everyone else. Emmett needed new drum sticks, so I took my leave to go into town.

I pulled up at the music store, looking up at it with the eyes of a person who knew the place well. I went inside, smiling as the music from the store blasted when I stepped over the threshold. I bathed in the sound of life as I browsed the shelves, picking out several CD's and albums as I got closer to the instruments.

Shining guitars gleamed up as me, and I picked one up, strumming my fingers over the strings. I wasn't as competent in the guitar as Alice, Rosalie and Jasper, but I was alright when I wanted to be. I put the instrument down, taking one last fleeting glance at it as I turned my back.

Choosing the best sticks I could find, I went to the counter to pay. The cashier took a double glance back at me as though he recognized me.

"Bella? Bella Swan? Is that you?" he said, surprised. I narrowed my eyes, nodding.

"You seem to know who I am, but I know nothing about you. Go on." I told him, impatient and shocked that he actually did know who I was.

"Jacob Black. Charlie is friends with my dad, Billy. What are you doing here?" he asked me. I grabbed the bag containing my music and Emmett's sticks and I took a step towards the door.

"Here? Leaving." I muttered. I knew it was rude, but I was eager to get away from the person who seemed to know me. I had barely even gotten his name and he was asking my business. I ran into the door as I left.

Rubbing my forehead, which had hit the glass rather hard, I stepped into the sunlight. Almost immediately, I was on my butt, my CD's scattered around me.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" came a voice that sounded like velvet. I looked up into a pair of bright green eyes filled with concern.

"Uh… y-yeah. I think so. What happened?" I asked, blinking. Around those eyes was a perfectly contoured face, pale and beautiful. Above it all was messy bronze hair, as though the man had just gotten out of bed. Or had done something else, which I won't mention.

"I kind of ran into you when you came out of the store. I never saw the door open, but by the look of that bruise on your head, the thud I heard was you." The corner of his lips turned up in amusement. I rolled my eyes and began to pick up my CD's.

"I'm a klutz. I'm also a Bella. What are you?" I replied, returning his wit. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so she can play the game, can she? I'm Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you, even if it is in the present conditions." He laughed, helping me with my scattered items. I picked up the bag and he hauled me to my feet. I brushed down my jeans. I looked back up at him.

"I better go. My friends will be waiting for me. They're pretty impatient. Especially my best friend, who is youngest." I said. He smiled.

"My family's impatient, too. Your best friend should meet my sister. They would probably get along great." He joked. "Anyway, how about we get together sometime? I mean, over a movie or something?"

I was stunned. My mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. I nodded as my thinking returned slowly. "Uh… sure. Why don't you give me your number, and I'll give you mine, and you can call me?" I said, pulling out my phone. He followed suit. We programmed in each other's numbers, and I returned to my car, turning to wave as I got into my seat.

I turned the engine on and drove over to the Cullen's house again, this time walking straight into the garage. I handed Emmett his drum sticks and set my bag of disks down beside the stage. Alice and Rosalie were sitting with their guitars in their laps, talking. I went and sat down next to them, relaxing as I laid back.

"You know, there were these absolutely amazing guitars at the music store. You would have loved them. In a few weeks, if they're still there, I'll buy them for you." I told them, totally interrupting their conversation. Alice frowned at me.

"Where are you going to get that money? We can't allow you to do that. We'll have a look and buy them ourselves. Okay, Bella?" she told me. Rose sighed.

"Bella, you already got us our gig. No need to get us the rest of the things we want as well. Don't bother buying them. Just concentrate on telling us what took so long." Her eyes pierced into me, and I felt as though I was being probed.

I looked back at her. "Well, actually, I was run over when I came out of the store where some freak knew me, and I had a pleasant conversation with that person who ran me over. Not too eventful." I explained. I could still picture the amazing face, the one that had cut out my tongue and left me speechless. Alice seemed to sense my daydreaming, because she cleared her throat and looked at me with her arms crossed.

"That isn't all, is it, Bella?" she asked knowingly, the look on her face daring me to contradict her. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nah, it wasn't. Now, I have a date." I told them. Before they could speak, however, my phone vibrated and rang in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the screen, and then I flipped it up excitedly and held it to my ear. "Excuse me, Ali. I have a call to answer." I mouthed to her that it was him, and her face brightened as she scrambled over and put her ear on the other side of the phone, wanting to hear the conversation.

"Hello?" I said into the speaker.

"Bella? That you?" Wow. The voice was gifted.

"Yeah, it's me."

"You sound so different on the phone. Hey, what about a movie on Saturday night?"

I bit my lip and looked at Alice, distressed. That was when the police ball was on, and I had to perform then.

"Actually, I'm busy at that time. I have to go to my dad's police charity ball. I'm so sorry about this."

"Hmm… is that so?" he muttered. "Well, why don't I escort you? Easier than sneaking out to see a movie with me, seeing as I am being forced to go too. My father is a very generous donator at these events. Is that okay?"

I almost jumped with joy at the plan, but my smile just widened and I calmed myself before answering.

"Of course. I'll meet you there at seven. Just to tell you, I will have to leave a bit of the way through. Family business. Bye."

"Goodbye, Bella." There was a click as I hung up the phone, and I slid it back into my pocket. Alice grabbed my arms and squealed, hugging me tightly.

"Ow, Ali. Careful. I'm fragile." I said sarcastically. She just laughed.

"Well, that went well. Family business? Why didn't you tell him about the performance?" she asked me pointedly. I looked at her with an obvious expression. She still didn't get it.

"Ali, you _are_ my family. Nobody else could be as much a part of it as you guys. So, technically, it _is_ family business." I replied. Alice had tears in her eyes as she looked at me. She gave me a watery smile before pulling me into another hug. Soon enough, I was crowded by Cullens and Hales alike, all hugging me in turn.

"Aw… Thanks, Bells, now we can't get rid of you." Emmett burst out, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. I gaped at him, my mouth hanging open. He took one look at my expression and let out a booming laugh. "Bella, I was kidding. We would never want to get rid of you."

Rosalie slapped his right arm, and Jasper punched his left. Emmett rubbed at both sore places, smiling at me. The twins looked at me with warm grins. "We all love you, Bells. Emmett never meant the comment about getting rid of you. We couldn't shake you off even if we tried."

I sighed with content. I felt water running down my cheeks and felt it. When I pulled my hand away, it was glistening. "Great. Now you guys are making me all emotional."

"Hey, you started it with your comment." Emmett pointed out. I rolled my eyes again and grabbed my mike. "Practice, anyone?"

A few minutes later, we were all on the makeshift stage with our instruments at the ready. Emmett started up a simple beat and the bass followed with Jasper. Alice and Rose hummed softly into their own mikes as they plucked at their guitar strings. I took a deep breath, and began to sing.

The song ended, and I was breathing heavily from using so much air. We mucked around on the stage for a few more minutes, and then Esme came in telling us that dinner was ready for us. I was even invited to stay. Using my phone, I rang up Charlie and told him that I wouldn't be back for another few hours and I headed to the dinner table. Carlisle was talking to Emmett.

"Your brother can't be here at the moment. Apparently, he's a little busy doing something for another of those girls that he always meets and brings home. Something about organizing a dress and transport and the police ball." The doctor shrugged, and he began to eat. I took my seat next to Alice, who was now chatting with Rose about some shopping trip they were planning.

I vetoed out of the whole thing, hating shopping to the death, and instead turned to my own dinner. I started to eat, concentrating on Edward. He was gorgeous, and I wondered how a guy like him would be single, let alone choose such a plain girl as me. It was so strange, so abnormal. Certainly nothing like this had happened to me before.

I had only ever had one boyfriend. Some blonde guy named James, who was also very handsome. But, he couldn't compare to Edward. He had left me for a red head named Victoria who was in a band like ours. I had been a loner after that, and then I had met the Cullens and Hales. They had accepted me, and our band began.

For me, relationships were unfamiliar territory. I had barely even been with James before he left, and I hadn't had the courage to ask another guy out. Not my thing. I kept to myself a lot, but now Edward had noticed me. It was weird for me, because I knew we were only friends, yet my heart told me that I wanted more.

It was beginning to get dark outside, so I took my leave from the house once more, and I headed home. Finally, life was on my side.

--

Like it? If you do, then please review!


	3. The Ball

Thanks to **TwilightLoVeR1087**, **Innocent Lamb** and **bellaedwardfan78** for reviewing. I am trying to update as fast as I can, but sometimes writers block hits. Rachel (Innocent Lamb) and I are working on ideas for chapters.

_Icca_

---

My red dress fluttered around my knees in the breeze. Alice waited by my side, waiting for Jasper. Almost immediately, he drove up and parked on the curb, leaving the engine on as he got out and opened the door for Alice. Waving over her shoulder at me, she hopped in.

It was Saturday, and I was waiting in town for Edward to come and get me, because we had changed our minds about me meeting him there. I was wearing a crimson dress and silver heels, perfect for dancing and for rushing around behind stage. I wondered if Edward would realize that it was me on stage, or if he wouldn't even notice. That would be a disappointment to me.

A car horn shook me from my reverie. I looked to my right and saw a silver Volvo, and a man with bronze hair opening up the door for me. Wow, that was quick. I beamed and walked over to him, slipping into my seat. In a few moments, he had gotten in and started to drive.

"Wow, Bella. You look… gorgeous." He commented, eyes raking over me. I blushed and looked away.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Edward." I replied. I heard his low chuckle and I saw bright lights up ahead, showing the entrance to the town hall, where the police charity ball was being held.

We found a parking space and Edward eased into it, and then he shut off the car and helped me out. Locking the door behind us, he held out his arm. I hooked my own through it and he led the way into the ballroom, where there were already many dancers, including my best friend. She noticed me, but apparently couldn't see who I was with, because she gave me a quizzical look, telling me that some girl was standing in her way. I shrugged and Edward led me away from them, into the crowd of dancers.

"May I have this dance, milady?" he asked me formally, putting on a British accent. I laughed lightly and took his hand as he bowed from the waist, looking up at me. I put my hands on his shoulders and we began to dance.

"Now, what might this family business be that is such an important issue that you need to leave me for, hmm?" he wondered, his eyes sparkling. I was amazed, entranced.

"Maybe that's for me to know, and for you never to find out. How about that?" I told him, watching his smirk become more pronounced.

"Well, I wouldn't want to pry into the business of such a beautiful woman. It might be of utter confidence that she must hide at all costs. Am I growing warmer?"

"Absolutely not. Keep trying."

"Will you tell me even if I guess it?"

"Nup." My grin grew wider on my face, and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, women really are all the same in that context. Half of what they say is a complete lie, and the other half isn't exactly all truthful either." He mused. I laughed, and he glanced down at me. "What's so funny, Bella?"

I bit my lip. "Oh, nothing really. Just your thoughts on women and life, and liars. Everyone is a liar, but women fight dirty and that's the way life works. Men don't really do that." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so now you're a philosopher? When did this job start?" he asked me. I was spun around, but before I could answer, I noticed the time. I pulled away from him and went to walk. He frowned.

"Family business, remember? I'll be back in like, twenty minutes. See you soon!" I called over my shoulder. I raced towards the doors, shoulder barging anyone that stood in my way. I made my way through and found myself backstage.

Alice waved me over to where she was standing with her guitar ready on her hip, with Rose, Jazzy and Emmett. They were all equipped too.

"Where were you, Bella? Oh, let me fix your hair. You stuffed it when you burst in here like you were running from the Devil himself." She sighed, exasperatedly. She fussed over me for about a minute, and then it was show time.

x-x-x-x

_EdPOV_

I watched the girl flounce away, wishing wistfully that she wouldn't leave. I shook my head and went into the bar room as the next band got ready to perform. Exhibition of Hearts, a brand new band ready to get their name out into the world. _Good luck with that,_ he thought. From what his siblings had told him, it was hard to do so. They were both in a band, and he had yet to know the name of them or the lead singer. They had never mentioned her name either, for some reason.

I sat on a bar stool, glancing around me at the people who were either half-drunk, totally drunk, or loners, like me at the moment.

"Can I help you, handsome?" came a drawling, bubble-gum smacking, and female voice. I turned slowly and found myself looking at the bartender for the night.

"Just a water thanks. Keep the change." I slipped a twenty into her hand as she held it out for my money. She narrowed her eyes, but got my drink for me anyway.

"Oh, Eddie! Hi!" Crap. Why here, why now? Of all the places in the world, of all the people to meet, it had to be Jessica Stanley. My ex girlfriend. And with that stupid nickname.

"Jessica! What a… pleasant surprise." I forced a smile onto my face, trying extremely hard to be polite. It was difficult with Jessica, who was beautiful in a way, but completely self-centered and a little too talkative.

"I know, right? It is such a coincidence, seeing you here. I mean, you seem to be avoiding me for some reason. We're still friends, aren't we? We can still talk after our little tiff, right?" she pouted at me, giving me the puppy dog look. I wouldn't succumb to it, just like when she used to do it to me when we were going out.

"If you say so, Jessica." I said formally. She laid a hand on my arm, gently rubbing up and down. I grabbed her hand softly and removed it from my skin politely, but firmly.

"So formal, Eddie. Remember the nicknames you gave me? Sugar pie, honey bun, Jessie baby…" she sighed, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Yes, I remember. And there was a reason why I locked those memories away, hid from them. If you'll excuse me, I have to go into the ballroom." I stood up and walked into the next room, water in hand. Jessica followed me.

"Eddie…" her voice was purring with attempted seduction. "Just one dance?"

The music was about to begin, but I couldn't see the band. In a few mere moments, fast music came on, coupled with the voice of an amazing singer. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Jessica's hand, whose face lit up with enlightenment, and I pulled her into the crowd.

The space around me was filled with sweaty, writhing bodies, all moving frantically to the beat of the music, which was actually really good. I liked it. I started moving awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Jessica smirked slyly, before she began to sway her hips, prompting me.

I danced more, and faster as the song rose in tempo, and Jessica danced with me, her moves telling me that she knew how. A few minutes later, I weaved my way out of the mass, breathing heavily. The band launched into a new song, a slow one this time. I sat down in the dinner room, which was empty, and I closed my eyes, resting my head in my hands. I never noticed the song end, or the girl walk up to me.

"Hey, Edward. What's up?" Bella asked me, her voice soothing. I looked up, smiling.

"Nothing. Everything's fine. Come on, we'll go dance." I told her, taking her hand and standing up.

x-x-x-x

_BPOV_

I tried to keep my eyes away from him, but I couldn't resist. Edward looked down at me as we walked into the ballroom. A brunette female walked up to us, eyeing Edward.

"Eddie, where did you go? You missed the slow dance with me." She purred, and I stiffened at her words. She noticed me. "Oh, hello. Eddie, you didn't tell me that you had a family member visiting." The girl cocked her head to the side.

"Actually, Jessica, this is Bella. My date." He told her, and her eyes grew icy as they raked over my body. "Bella, this is Jessica Stanley. My ex girlfriend."

"Oh, don't say it so harshly, Eddie. We loved each other. It was more than a girlfriend boyfriend kind of thing." She said, raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. I may be quiet at times, and look weak and vulnerable, but I was tough and could hold my own against some girl. I stepped forward.

"Look, we just came here to have fun. I would rather it if you left us alone, and stopped trying to seduce my date. If he's with me, then obviously he doesn't want you. Capiche?" I growled. She glared at me, trying to stand me down, but I stared back coolly until she turned on her heel and walked away.

"Well, that was a mistake." Edward muttered behind me. I turned to him, frowning.

"What did she mean by where you went? Or missing the slow dance?" I asked. He rubbed his hands.

"Well, I was bored without you there, so I danced one dance with her. Not such a big deal. Come on, we can still catch this song, if you want." He said, grabbing my hand. I sighed.

"Actually, would you mind terribly taking me home? I'm getting kind of tired." I lied. I actually wanted to get away from here before any more of his ex-girlfriends came after me, or him.

We walked outside and over to his car. Unlocking it, he helped me inside and into my seat, before going around his own side and getting in. He started up the engine, beginning to drive down the road. There was silence in the car, neither of us knowing what to say.

"So, where are we going? I mean, I haven't the foggiest where you live, so you may need to tell me." He told me, his face turned towards me. I smiled.

"Well, do you know where Chief Swan lives? Take me there, please." I directed. His eyes widened.

"So, you're the famous daughter of the chief of police, finally come back to your original home town from the big city life." He teased. I shook my head and slapped his arm.

"Shut up, Edward. City life wasn't _that_ big. Remember, I used to come here, I know what small towns are like." I put him up. He huffed.

"Okay then, what are they like?" he asked. I pretended to think.

"Extremely claustrophobic." I said, sarcastically. He chuckled musically.

"Okay, so you have a brain, and you have a mouth. Maybe that mouth could be used to speak to my family tomorrow, if you'd like." He said. I blinked.

"You want me to… meet your family? When we have only known each other a few days, and aren't even officially going out?" I said, shocked. He looked at me.

"Fine then. We can make it official. But again, only if you'd like." All the choice was up to me.

"Well, alright then, we're officially together. And I'd love to meet your family. From how you speak of them, they sound… interesting." I countered. I saw his teeth flashing as he smiled at me. We arrived at my house and he helped me back out of the car.

I shivered, and he draped his arm over my shoulders as he walked me up the front steps. He turned towards me, smiling from what I could see under the dim porch light. I smiled back, and looked down, ready to find my keys.

He surprised me by putting a finger under my chin, gently pulling my face up to look at him. His eyes gazed into my own, seeing right through me, or so it seemed. He was moving closer, and I could feel his breath on my skin, warm as he breathed.

His lips crashed against mine, and I closed my eyes in bliss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my hands in his bronze hair. It was the best thing that had happened in my life, and I never wanted it to end. It went on, long after the automatic porch light switched off. He pulled away first and leaned his forehead against mine, both of us breathing heavily.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning. I'll pick you up at nine thirty." He breathed. I smiled and watched as he went down the steps to his car. I opened the front door, fumbling with the keys, and stumbled drunkenly up the stairs. I got changed and fell onto my bed, out like a light literally three seconds after I pulled my covers over me and shut my eyes.

---

Like it? If you do, then please review! Virtual cookie for all of those who review!


	4. The Family

Thanks to **TwilightLoVeR1087**, **Innocent Lamb**, **OhMyEdward472**, **Twilighterforlife**, **oma** and **bellaedwardfan78** for reviewing. I am trying to update as fast as I can, but sometimes writers block hits. Rachel (Innocent Lamb) and I are working on ideas for chapters.

_Icca_

---

I woke up sleepily. I rubbed at my eyes and I pulled the blankets away from my body. Almost immediately, a cold draught ran across my bare legs, making me shiver. I looked down and smiled, amused. I had forgotten to take off my dress last night when I went to bed, and so I was still wearing it. I stood up and blinked.

I grabbed my clothes, my toothbrush and my towel and I went into the bathroom. I turned on the tap and stripped down, stepping under the hot water. It ran down my back, waking me up farther and calming me down. After a few minutes, I washed my hair and stepped back out onto the tiles.

I got dressed slowly. My jeans were slightly crinkled, my shirt was fading into a pale blue and my jacket was cold after the shower. I shrugged it off. This was me. I brushed my teeth in the mirror and I went back into my room, putting on my high-top lace-ups. I went downstairs into the kitchen, where Charlie was eating. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Morning, Bells. You going somewhere?" he asked me. I turned to him, my hand on the fridge. I nodded.

"Yes, I am. Nowhere special, though. I'll be back whenever I come back. Don't go worrying about me." I smiled at him. For the time being, I wasn't going to tell him. First, I wanted to meet Edward's family. I was anxious, and nervous and excited and scared all at the same time. It was a weird mix to feel.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal and milk, sitting down at the table to crunch my way through it. A few minutes later, Charlie stood up to leave, giving a brief but comforting hug as he left the kitchen, pulling on his jacket. I finished up and rinsed my bowl out, leaving it in the sink.

I looked at the clock above the counter. I had twenty minutes to kill with even more emotions piling up inside. I went into the living room and sat cross-legged on the floor, closing my eyes. I relaxed and took a deep breath, ready to practice my vocal exercises. I began to sing softly, growing louder as my voice hooked into the tune. When I was done, I stood up and smiled. I had killed the time easily, and now I was much more relaxed and calm than I had been.

I heard the phone ringing, and I frowned. I hoped he wasn't going to cancel. I picked it up tentatively and put it to my ear with a nervous 'Hello?".

"Bella? Oh, hey, girl." Alice's bubbly voice burst through the line and I sighed. I realized that I had been holding my breath.

"Morning, Ali. What's new?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over today. I mean, my brother is coming home and bringing one of his new chicks back. Maybe you would like to meet him." My best friend replied. I chewed on my lip thoughtfully, thinking how to decline nicely.

"Actually, Ali, I am a little tied up today. Maybe some other day, alright? Hey, I better go. I'll see you at band practice this afternoon." The doorbell rang behind me. "That's me. See you, Ali!" I called into the phone. I received a goodbye from her before I hung up and almost-ran to the door. I pulled it open and smiled when I saw the god-like male standing on my doorstep.

Edward beamed and leaned down, brushing his lips against mine for the briefest second. Heat flooded into my cheeks, colouring them red. His eyes twinkled, amused. "Morning, sunshine. You ready to go?" he asked me, holding out his arm like a gentleman, offering. I chuckled and placed my arm over his and he led me over to his Volvo.

I got into the passenger seat and waited as he got into his. He just sat there for a few moments, fiddling with something in his pocket. I cocked my head questioningly when he looked at me. He produced black material and held it out to me.

"Blindfold. I want it all to be a surprise. Don't worry, I will make sure that you don't trip or stumble on anything. Trust me." I raised an eyebrow but I shifted towards him, allowing him to deftly tie the fabric over my eyes. Now everything was dark. The only thing out of everything that I could see was the tiniest slit of light beneath my eyes, not enough for me to see anything through.

I put on my seatbelt and heard his click into place. I felt the car when he started the engine, and heard the sound of crunching of gravel as we backed out of the drive. Then we started driving. I didn't exactly know the directions, but I knew that there were not really many turns to be made. And, most of the time, it was quiet out my window, which was open.

I could tell when we got nearer to the house, because my window rolled up.

"Edward, is that really necessary?" I asked.

"Of course. Complete surprise, remember. My family is all anxious to meet you, so you need this. For relaxation. They are all just a little mental leaning more towards the crazy department. Rather insane, if you ask me." I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. I rolled my eyes under the blindfold, glad he couldn't see.

I felt the car turn and we went down a long drive, made from dirt or cement, I was unsure of which. Edward coasted the car to a stop and opened his door. I undid my seatbelt, fumbling with the catch, and he escorted me out of my door and up the front steps. I could tell they were steps because I tripped on the first few.

A door opened in front of me and I felt a draft of cool air rush past me from inside the house. I could smell lavender, and it reminded me of Alice and the rest of the Cullen's. I was led over to a couch and told to wait a moment. He undid my blindfold and I looked around me as he called out 'We're here' to his family. It all looked oddly familiar to me, but I couldn't place it. I just twitched my thumbs, waiting.

I heard light footsteps, and heavier ones, come into the room from my right, and I looked up, smiling. My eyes widened and my jaw slackened as I saw who it was.

Now I realized why everything looked so familiar. All the comments I had heard around me the past few days started clicking into place. I blinked as Alice flounced over to me, giving me a hug and everyone else waved at me.

"Bella! I thought you were tied up today? And it's early in the morning. I also thought you weren't coming over till this arvo." She frowned. I shook my head, smiling. Frowning was so not a part of her. It didn't go with the rest of her personality.

"Wait… you know Bella?" Edward asked, genuinely and thoroughly confused. Emmett turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course we know Bella, Eddie. We've been talking about her the past few days. She's one of us. Practically family. Geez, little bro. Pay attention much these days?" he commented, his voice loud and booming. I stood up and went over to Rose, giving her a hug as well.

"Didn't want you to miss out. Ali can't get everything around here like she usually does." I sent my best friend a playful glare and she smiled sheepishly, shrugging. Edward's eyes bulged at me, and I went over to him.

"What?" I asked, concern in my features.

"You… Rosalie… hugs… Ali… family…" he shook his head and appeared to get his senses back. "Okay. You know my family?"

"What? This is your family?" I asked him. I blinked again.

"Why else would I be here? I live here, Bella." He put on the 'obviously' tone. I scoffed.

"You are amusing. Come on, how did you know I was coming here for band practice this afternoon?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

Alice laughed and walked over to me, resting her arm around my shoulders. "He never does tell all those girls what his last name is. Usually they already know it. But, he _is_ my brother, Bella." She smiled. She looked at Edward for a moment. Rosalie came and grabbed my wrist.

"Edward, we are going to just borrow Bella for a minute, if you don't mind." She told him, her eyes daring him to challenge her. He smiled tightly and I was pulled out of the room. The two girls dragged me upstairs into Alice's room.

I was pushed on to the bed and Alice sat down on the bed beside me, while Rose lounged on the floor. They were both looking at me, serious expressions on their faces. I let out an impatient sigh and looked between the both of them.

"Alright, somebody tell me what's going on. Why did you drag me up here?" I asked. They imitated my sigh and tensed a little.

"Look, Bella, you heard what I said about Edward, right? He's a player. He will just get you to go out with him and once you fall for him, he'll break your heart." Alice said. Rose nodded in agreement.

"Break up with him, Bells." I opened my mouth to protest, but Rose cut me off by speaking again. She put up her hand to silence me. "We aren't trying to hurt you, but if you continue seeing him, he will be the one to hurt you. And, we won't be able to help you."

I looked down for a moment. "Guys, I know that you think you know him. I mean, he is your family. But the fact of the matter is, he's extremely sweet and caring. You probably hate him and his player reputation, I'll give you that. But he doesn't want to hurt me."

"How do you know that, Bella? You don't know how he is. I mean, you only met him a few days ago." Alice exclaimed.

I looked at her, smiling softly. My thoughts were far away. "I just know." I muttered. I stood up and walked out the door, and neither of them tried to stop me. I went down the stairs into the living room and walked straight to Edward's side. I put my arm around his waist and leaned on him. He touched my hair.

"What happened up there?" he asked, whispering into my ear. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I replied quietly. Emmett grinned at me.

"Hey, while we're here, why don't we have a bit of a practice? It'll do us some good, tuning our skills and all." He said. I laughed and let go of Edward, following the bear-like Cullen into the garage. Edward looked around and whistled.

"Well, Dad, you certainly enlarged this place. What's it all for?" he asked. Emmett and I bounded over to the stage, jumping up on it. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie strode into the garage and walked slowly over to us. Edward froze when he saw the stage. He was quite shocked.

"Okay guys. A little demo of the song we played last night?" I called. I got agreement from everyone, so I waited for Emmett to begin the drumming. A few seconds later, I began to sing. I saw Edward blinking and then his jaw falling open as he recognized the song. When we had finished, I sat down on the edge of the stage with the mike, making small adjustments to it.

"So, you guys are the hot new band in town. And you, Bella, are the hot lead singer of this hot new band. Hey, just taking a stab at a guess!" he told me, when I gave him a pointed look. I smiled.

"Don't worry. And yes, we are. I'm guessing you heard us last night." I muttered.

"Yeah, of course. And loved it. I think everyone did." He exclaimed. I sighed, my thoughts on something else.

Was Edward really going to break my heart? Were Rose and Alice really telling me the truth?


	5. The Song

Thanks to **TwilightLoVeR1087**, **Innocent Lamb**, **OhMyEdward472**, **Twilighterforlife**, **oma** and **bellaedwardfan78** for reviewing. I am trying to update as fast as I can, but sometimes writers block hits. Rachel (Innocent Lamb) and I are working on ideas for chapters.

In this chapter, I say Bella sings an original song. I hope you know, it's just for the story. It isn't original, and I do not own the songs from this story. Just to let you know.

Look, I didn't update and for those who don't know, or who haven't seen my profile yet, my computer broke, the one with all the files. So now, I have to rewrite this chapter, which I already had finished, and I can't even remember. Hope you like it! ^^

_Icca_

---

**APOV**

"Bella, could you probably help me with this thing?" I called, my voice muffled. Why? Because my face was squished against a black speaker, one that was probably as tall as me, and twice as heavy. I was attempting to pull it out from the van by myself, but it was proving to be a difficult task.

Bella appeared then from around the corner, dark and gloomy. Great, another of those 'Edward-isn't-here-so-I-want-to-be-all-sad-and-not-do-anything' moods. She had tended to have them every now and then, whenever Edward wasn't around. Which, thank the Lord, was not very often.

Though, I still didn't trust him. Yeah, he was my brother, and yea, I loved him, but no, I didn't trust him. And my distrust was even worse because Bella was involved. I didn't want him to hurt my best friend.

"What, Alice? I'm busy." Bella snapped. I glared coldly at her.

"Help. Me. Move. This. Speaker." I said slowly, hoping she would understand and stop sulking. Well, she certainly understood, because she slid both arms under the opposite end of the speaker and heaved it upwards, into her arms. But no, she was still moody.

We moved the speaker into the hall, where we were performing that night. It was a girl's eighteenth birthday, and she had requested us as her band to play. It had been an amazing opportunity, and the father was paying us quite a lot of money. We couldn't resist.

"Bella, are you in here?" called a familiar voice. Ah, crap. It was Edward. Now Bella could be all infatuated with him and she wouldn't concentrate on anything.

"Edward!" the brunette squealed, hearing his voice. She ran towards the entrance when he appeared, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into an all-out make-out session. I grimaced at the sight of them. Well, at least she was no longer sulking.

"Thanks Bella. What's that? No, I don't need any more help, you go ahead and make out with my brother. I'm just going to head home and make plans for our performance and not care that you're here, even when you should be at my house helping us. Bye Bella. See you later, little brother." I called sarcastically. I received a half-hearted wave from Edward, but Bella ignored me.

I shook my head in disgust and left, jumping into my yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, my baby, and screeched out of the parking lot. The car purred underneath me, driving smoothly and quietly. I loved my car, but it was only here, in Forks, that I ever got to drive it.

I made my way to my house, pulling up in front of the veranda softly, with wind blowing up leaves from the ground. I got out and shut the door, jumping the couple of steps in one bound.

I flung open the door and stepped inside, looking with relief around the familiar foyer.

"I'm home!" I called. Jasper was first to me, pecking my lips and pulling away to wrap an arm around my waist. Emmett poked his head out from the living room to look at me. He jerked his head towards the room.

"Get in here, Ali. We need you. Where's Bells?" he asked, frowning. Aw, I never liked it when he frowned.

"Can't you guess, Em? She's with our dear little brother. They're fighting, you see." I told him dryly as I plonked myself down on the couch, nuzzling into Jasper's embrace.

"Wait, seriously? But... that's a good thing!" he exclaimed. Rose threw a cushion at him, and it bounced off of his head. She was grinning.

"I didn't say that. I mean that they're fighting to see who has better lip-lock." I replied, a sly grin on my face. He stared at me, confused. I sighed. "They're making out."

His face dawned in realization. I shook my head at him. He was so clueless sometimes.

"Alright guys, how are the plans going?" I asked, moving in a little closer. They got what I meant and lent in, Rosalie producing a piece of paper with many, many scribbles over it. "What have we got?"

"Well, we've made Bella's solo last, so she can leave straight after with Edward. Her request. We're playing our cover songs first, and then Bella will sing her original. Party ends at eleven; Bella goes on at 9:30. Then the birthday girl gets cake and presents, then the DJ has the rest of the night in the booth. We cool with that?" she asked, the question mainly directed at me. I nodded. Tonight was going to be awesome.

**Later (Still APOV)**

I glanced out my window. It was starting to get dark, and it was only five thirty. I shook my head. It didn't make any sense; we were almost in summer.

The van stopped and my door opened, revealing a very excited Rose. I jumped out of my seat, getting in the mood for our gig. Rose led me inside, where a brunette with glasses was waiting with an older man.

"Hello. You must be Rosalie and Alice." He said, holding out his hand for us to shake. I did so politely, smiling at him. "Well, when we were told you were beautiful, I never really knew that we would get to meet some real angels."

I grinned, a hint of feral behind it. This guy was loaded with compliments, I could tell, but we weren't interested. I turned to the girl who, closer up, was really pretty.

"Hi. You must be Angela, correct?" I asked. She was our age, and looked nice enough. She nodded at me, grinning.

"You're Alice Cullen. You know, you aren't as short as Edward said you were. Or hyper." She told me, eyeing me. I raised an eyebrow, turning to Rose. She was mirroring my image back at me.

"Oh, he said I was extremely short, did he? He is so going to get a black eye for that one. Anything else you can tell me that will give me an excuse to give him a bruise without Esme shouting at me?" I asked her innocently. She widened her eyes and shook her head a little. I sighed.

"Damn it. Well, Ali, guess we'll have to wait til next time, huh?" Rose put in. I laughed with her.

"Hey, we better start getting ready, honey. Show will start soon." Jasper interjected, surprising me from behind by wrapping an arm around my shoulder. When I looked at Rose, Emmett was wrapped around her. I frowned. Were these two okay?

I sighed dramatically.

"Ah, well. We'll see you soon, Angela." I winked as I was pulled from the room, out into the hall. We walked through a club scene, with flashing lights and bar stools and everything set up. I was actually amazed; they did all this today?

We set ourselves up on stage, all of us checking our watches as we waited for Bella. And then it was six o'clock, and time to go on. She still wasn't there, and she was the most vital part of the group.

She burst in fifteen minutes later, hair running wild, breathing heavy and her face all red. Seems like she had run from somewhere.

In five minutes, Rose and I had fixed her up so she looked good enough to go onstage. And so, we did. We walked onto the raised platform, amidst gasps and murmurs and squeals from the kids milling around the room.

"Hey there. Sorry we're late, one of us was a bit busy taking a jog, _Bella_." I said into my microphone, looking pointedly at the brunette while the teens laughed. She poked her tongue out at me, and I grinned playfully. "Alright. So, the first song we're going to sing is Jump. And you guys better jump, or I'll come down there and make you jump." I threatened, grinning like the Cheshire cat. I had way too much fun with this.

And so it began.

We played song after song, watching the teens dance and eat and laugh, watching them have fun. I was having fun watching them I fun that I laughed so much they turned my mike off. So I tried to keep it in while I was singing.

It neared nine thirty, so we stopped our last song and pulled Bella to the side.

"You know the song you're doing?" Rose questioned.

"I changed it, but I do know the song I'm doing." She replied, as though it didn't matter.

"Guitar good to go?" Jasper asked. She gave him a thumbs-up, and he disappeared. Emmett wandered after him, throwing a 'good luck!' over his shoulder.

I didn't speak. She didn't want to listen to us, I wouldn't speak to her. Perfectly fine with me.

**BPOV**

I wondered why Alice was ignoring me. She was normally the one with assurances, telling me that I would be fine, getting my nerves together. But she wasn't talking to me, just staring. It was quite disturbing, actually.

I sighed and grabbed my guitar, walking onto the stage and standing in front of my mike.

"Hey guys. Uh, the band and I have decided that tonight, I will be singing a solo. I hope everyone likes slow songs, because this is one of them:

"Don't know much about your life, and

Don't know much about your world, but

Don't wanna be alone tonight

On this planet they call earth." I began, sweeping my eyes over the crowd. They were swaying softly to the beginning chords, the gentleness of the song. My eyes found what I was seeking, and I locked onto the green orbs that drew me in. The song came naturally to me.

"You don't know about my past, and

I don't have a future figured out.

And maybe this is going too fast,

And maybe it's not meant to last.

But what do you say to taking chances?

What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below,

Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,

What do you say?

What do you say?" The drums began then, and the bigger guitars, as, behind the stage, the rest of my friends began to play. The curtains opened, and they walked forward, playing silently, but with smiles on their faces as they looked out over the crowd.

"I just wanna start again,

Maybe you could show me how to try.

And maybe you could take me in,

Somewhere underneath your skin!" I giggled, looking straight at Edward. I stood up and walked down the steps, into the crowd, which parted before me. My eyes stayed on Edward's the whole time I moved, until I stood right in front of him, the mike hooked around my ear suddenly turned on by the sound manager.

"What do you say to taking chances?

What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below,

Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,

What do you say?

What do you say?" I smiled, and Edward was staring at me. He swallowed. Was he okay?

"And I had my heart beaten down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.  
So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do.

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?" I sighed, the song slowing down considerably. I reached a hand up to Edward's cheek, brushing the back of my hand against his skin.

"Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world."

Suddenly, my lips were captured in a kiss. Edward wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. I smiled. I knew I was right.


End file.
